warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ravenous
damage amplified by the number of Mutation stacks accumulated, to all enemies within a 4''' meter radius. **Explosion base damage is affected by Power Strength, while the number of active Maggots is '''not. **Explosion radius is affected by Power Range. **Enemies hit by Maggot explosions contribute to the Mutation gauge. **Maggots can be prematurely detonated when impaled by Virulence's fungal growth, exploding for damage and contributing to the Mutation gauge per enemy hit. **Maggot explosion total damage uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength and Mutation stacks: Base Damage (1 + Power Strength) (1 + Number of Stacks After Cost)}} ***With a maxed Intensify, 15% Power Strength rank bonus, and 97 stacks after casting Ravenous, rank-3 Ravenous' maggot explosion total damage will be increased to (1 + 0.15 + 0.30) (1 + 97) 21,266}} damage (decimals are rounded down to the nearest whole number during calculations). ***Due to the total damage calculation accounting for Mutation stacks after the cost of Ravenous, it is not possible to reach amplified damage results above 97 Mutation stacks. **Maggot explosion total damage is calculated and predetermined when Ravenous is cast. Total damage will not be recalculated if any changes in Power Strength and Mutation stacks occur while Ravenous is active. **Recasting Ravenous by creating a new instance will recalculate total damage, while recasting to refresh the current instance's duration will not recalculate total damage (see below for recasting details). *Maggots and spawning grounds possess unique properties as independent entities from Nidus: |-|Maggot= *Maggots possess health and level, draw enemy aggro, and can bite enemies to inflict ?''' base or Finisher damage amplified by the number of Mutation stacks accumulated. **While each hit from maggot bites do '''not contribute to the Mutation gauge, kills made by maggot bites will count as 1 hit per enemy killed. *Maggot lifespan is tied to the duration of the ability, during which they will actively seek out enemies or wander in or away from the spawning grounds. *Maggots will automatically explode for damage when killed, when they expire, when Ravenous duration expires, or when detonated by Virulence. *On death, Maggots respawn from cysts throughout the duration of Ravenous, up to the maximum number of active Maggots. |-|Spawning Grounds= *Spawning grounds is created at the location where Nidus initiates the casting animation. *Spawning grounds' infestation does not expand up or down high terrain elevations, but do flow up and down stairs and ramps. * Within the spawning grounds, various unique models will spawn for visual representation only. Players and AI can path through them unhindered. ** Textures on the ground are blended with an infestation mesh. ** Three infested nests erupt on the outskirts of the infestation positioned in triangular vertices. Nests glow, pulsate and emit spore particles, which are affected by the chosen energy color. *** Nests also serve to maintain the Infestation. If a Nullifier Crewman's null sphere comes in contact with a nest, it will dissipate; when all three infested nests are dissipated, Ravenous will expire automatically. ** Numerous patches of infested flora resembling tall grass encompass the ground, rustling when brushed past by players and AI while glowing in the chosen energy color. ** Several infested branches sprout from the infestation to attach to nearby walls and objects in vertical and diagonal axis. Branches glow in the chosen energy color. * Can be recast while active. ** Only one instance can be active at a time. ** Recasting Ravenous while in range of the older instance will refresh duration without relocating the spawning grounds. ** Recasting Ravenous away from an active spawning ground creates a new instance at the new location while removing the older instance. |tips = |max = |bugs = *As client, Maggots sometimes spawn with default energy colors while sometimes properly affected by Nidus' Warframe energy color. }} See also *Nidus Category:Nidus Category:Warframe Abilities